1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative lights and, more specifically, to a means for decorating using lights which are fixed to a blanket. Said blanket can be of variable length and width constructed of a backing material providing means for attaching a decorative symbol, as well as means for permanently attaching a light string thereto. The light string can form a random pattern, or a recognizable symbol and can be used to highlight some decorative design within the blanket itself. The blanket can be attached to any appropriate surface using fastening means. Further said blanket can be rolled up for storage purpose which eliminates the lights and wires becoming entangled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are decorative lights having the conductive member affixed to a substrate material. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,7588 issued to Larry Dion on Jul. 22, 1997.
Another patent was issued to Rapisarda on Jul. 22, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,755. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,181 was issued to Miller et al. on Apr. 29, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 2, 1996 to Amoroso as U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,601. Another patent was issued on Wiscombe on Dec. 6, 19944 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,657 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 22, 1994 to Rapisarda as U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,780.
An article of apparel which includes at least one LED which is intermittently and repetitively turned on. In one forma hollow ball or shell contains an LED and a digital pulser comprising a battery and a digital oscillator for passing successive pulses of current through the LED. Preferably the shell is made in two separable and halves, to permit easy access to the interior to turn it on or off manually, to repair it, or to replace the battery. In another form, the invention comprises a linear series of LED""s on a strip which can be fastened between the laces and tongue of a shoe, the LED""s being successively turned on momentarily to produce the apperance of light moving along the strip.
An elongated, decorative, flexible light-transmitting assembly particularly useful for adorning wearing apparel. The assembly includes a source of light having a light transmitting area. A length of clear flexible polymer has a first end adjacent the light-transmitting area and an elongated body having an outer surface and a remote end. The length has many marks formed inwardly from the outer surface to cause the light entering the first end to be reflected in an attractive manner.
A lighted display features a decorative mounting board having an outer display surface and a rear surface. A string of lights has a plurality of bulb sockets which mount bulbs in their openings and are interconnected by electrical wiring. The bulb lighting portions each have a diameter smaller than the diameter of a socket. A plurality of apertures are arranged in a predetermined decorative pattern on the board. Each aperture is sized to enable insertion of a bulb lighting portion, but presents a barrier preventing reception of a socket. The perimeter of surrounding board material provides a resilient edge which grips the bulb lighting portions. The string of lights is mounted to the board by inserting the bulb lighting portions into said apertures from the rear surface until the sockets engage the aperture perimeters. Upon illumination, the lighted string of lights provides an illuminated outline of the predetermined pattern defined by the apertures, which may be informative, as with words, or a decorative, such as a figure. The lights are easily inserted and removed for selective use in a plurality of such displays.
A battery pack is provided for use in applications where lightweight and flexibility are desired, such as for powering an illuminated clothing article. A battery pack is provided consisting of a first and second fabrics, each having conductive traces applied upon its insides. The fabrics are sealed together forming a battery pouch area to hold and electrically connect a battery that is placed within it. Because the pack is made of fabric, and requires no connecting wires or hard case, excess weight and bulk is eliminated, resulting in a comfortable clothing article within a natural drape.
An illuminated fabric article (10) includes a flexible substrate sheet (34) to which conductive ink traces (38) and lights (20) attach. The substrate sheet (34) has a low resilience so as not to press against skin (12) after it wrinkles or otherwise deforms to accommodate body (14) curves and movement. A cloth material having a thin flexible polymer film (40) applied over a woven cloth backing (42) represents one example of a suitable substrate sheet (34). A conductive ink which remains flexible after curing is applied to the substrate sheet (34) to form the conductive traces (38), which convey electrical energization to the lights (20). Each light (20) attaches to the substrate sheet (34) and to the conductive traces (38) through the use of a non-conductive adhesive patch (64) and two conductive adhesive patches (66). The lights (20) on the substrate sheet (34) are arranged to be visible from an exterior side (28) of a textile (26) so that they may be visually perceived from a distance.
An article decorated with light emitting diodes which uses stranded conductive wire. Two lengths of thin, flexible stranded conductive wire are sewn to a piece of material, and a light emitting diode has one of its conductors connected to one of the conductive wires and the other lead connected to the second wire. The wire is sewn by placing the thin, stranded conductive wire onto the bobbin of a sewing machine which then sews the conductor much in the same way it would sew a conventional thread. The result is an attractively and spectacularly decorative piece of material when the conductors are energized to light the light emitting diodes.
While these decorative lights having the conductive member affixed to a substrate material may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a means for decorating using lights which are fixed to a blanket. The blanket can be of variable length and width constructed of a backing material providing means for attaching a decorative symbol, as well as means for permanently attaching a light string thereto. The light string can form a random pattern, or a recognizable symbol and can be used to highlight some decorative design within the blanket itself. The blanket can be attached to any appropriate surface using fastening means. Further the blanket can be rolled up for storage purpose which eliminates the lights and wires becoming entangled.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a means of decorating using lights being an integral part of a decorative blanket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means of decorating using a blanket having lights being an integral part of said blanket wherein said blanket can be attached to any surface using various attachment means such as hook and loop, tacks, nails, screws, and hooks. Further said blanket can be detached from said fastening means and rolled up for storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative blanket having integrally attached lights having electrical connection means for lighting said blanket.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative blanket having integrally attached lights wherein said lights can be arranged in a random pattern or a recognizable pattern such as a Christmas tree, snowman, star, candle, Santa Claus or word pattern.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative blanket having integrally attached light wherein said blanket can be of various colors or color patterns, such as a border or symbol. Further said blanket can have a short or long napp.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a means for decorating using lights which are fixed to a blanket. Said blanket can be of variable length and width constructed of a backing material providing means for attaching a decorative symbol, as well as means for permanently attaching a light string thereto. The light string can form a random pattern, or a recognizable symbol and can be used to highlight some decorative design within the blanket itself. The blanket can be attached to any appropriate surface using fastening means. Further said blanket can be rolled up for storage purpose which eliminates the lights and wires becoming entangled.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.